edfandomcom-20200215-history
Jonny's House
Jonny's House is located between the houses of Nazz and Rolf. His house has briefly appeared in "Rent-a-Ed," (when it was also destroyed), "Once Upon an Ed," and "'Tween a Rock and an Ed Place" showing his kitchen, living room, and bedroom which is located up in the attic. His house is wood themed and naturally fitting. Rooms Living Room Jonny's living room looks like an average American lounge with a TV, couches, and other accessories. It was shown in "'Tween a Rock and an Ed Place" when Jonny and Plank threw their Arbor Day Party with an autumn forest theme. There is also a guitar next to the left-hand side window. Kitchen Jonny's kitchen is filled with normal kitchenware accessories and some sort of table with a dome in one corner that seems to be growing herbs. There is also an orange dining booth in one corner. There is also a center island table with kitchenware hanging from the ceiling. When the Eds ruined the pipelines in "Rent-a-Ed," they turned the kitchen into a sauna leaving Jonny and Plank hanging from a tree (though they both managed to free themselves). There are also banners hanging from the wall with an Asian language (presumably either Chinese or Japanese) writing on them. Bedroom and Attic Jonny's attic also doubles as his bedroom, though clean and comfy. The entrance is a basket which must be pulled to access his room. During the events of "Once Upon an Ed," The Eds break into the inner wall of his bedroom and attempt to explain how they ended up there. Bathrooms At least two bathrooms were seen in Jonny's house. The first was in "Quick Shot Ed," where Eddy photographed Jonny and Plank bathing together. Only the pink bathtub was seen. The floor was a shade of yellow and the bathtub alcove was covered in very pale blue tiles. A pink shower curtain and pink bath mat are also present. The walls were covered by a turquoise colored door and outer wall. It is unknown which floor it is on. The second was seen in "Boom Boom Out Goes the Ed." This one is clearly on the ground floor as evidenced by its window being on the first floor. Aside from its window, it also has yellow colored flooring and very pale violet-blue walls with basic wood trimming. A framed picture of what looks like a tree is parallel to the window on the wall, and an additional window with blue curtains is seen to the upper-right from the pink toilet. A second framed picture of an acorn is on the wall parallel to the toilet and a shelf holding toilet paper and a few other things right above the toilet. A pink tissue box also rests on the toilet tank. Since only a toilet is seen in this one, it's possible it's just a powder room and not a full bathroom. Other Jonny's House also features an underground ice slide resembling a bobsled track as seen in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Jingle Jingle Jangle. However, this slide has since disappeared from the main series. There is a similar entrance to the melon cave which is built under the backyard of the house. During Christmas Jonny's house is unique during Christmas in which his family brings all the surrounding snow and ice indoors as a thanks to Mother Nature. The furniture, Christmas tree, and even the silhouette of a burning fire in the fireplace are all made of ice. A few ice penguin sculptures are also seen. Even the presents are encased in large ice cubes. The basement has also been converted into what looks like a bobsled track. Trivia *Jonny's house, Edd's house, and Jimmy's house are the only houses to be destroyed in the whole series. Jonny's house was destroyed in "Rent-a-Ed." Gallery Vlcsnap-2014-06-10-12h07m29s189.png|Jonny's living room. Vlcsnap-2017-03-05-14h46m26s233.png|The living room from another angle. Vlcsnap-2017-02-26-19h19m27s458.png|Jonny's kitchen after being converted into a sauna. Vlcsnap-2013-09-01-17h05m03s252.png|Jonny's kitchen with decorations. Vlcsnap-2014-06-10-12h02m49s214.png|A top-down view of Jonny's kitchen. Vlcsnap-2015-10-15-11h33m00s716.png|Jonny's bedroom. Vlcsnap-2013-10-26-20h05m36s189.png|A view of Jonny's bathroom. Vlcsnap-2013-09-01-17h09m12s25.png|Arbor Party Games. Vlcsnap-2017-01-20-09h45m10s663.png|Jonny's Frozen Living Room during Ed, Edd n Eddy's Jingle Jingle Jangle. Vlcsnap-2017-01-20-09h46m37s834.png|The Frozen Slides underneath Jonny's house. Category:Peach Creek Category:Residences Category:Structure Category:Locations